Price of Life
by fight4love
Summary: When JJ goes missing and the unsub leaves a note only to Reid, what will he do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Price of Life

**First Fanfiction, crappy title I know, hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, **

I glanced down at the worn photograph in my hands; it was the only picture that had the both of us in it together. Even more rare he was smiling; my big brother was actually smiling. We had a cruel and unfair childhood, mother ran away when I was only two and my brother was 8 years old, she couldn't take the abuse, one morning we woke up and she was gone only a note remained, I'm sorry was all it said. She never returned to save us.

Father moved on to my brother throwing punches and kicks whenever he wanted to. I knew Joseph put up with it to protect me so I wouldn't get hurt. 2 years passed n the same manner, school and then home to the yells and screams and the running and the crying. One-day brother decided to stay after school to ask a teacher a few questions so I ended up walking home alone.

"What are you doing alone?" father asked when I arrived at home that afternoon. "Joseph stayed to ask a teacher a quick question" I replied not meeting his questioning gaze. "Or he left you to ME!" father screamed, face flushed with anger. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a half bottle of whisky. "Oh well" he replied tacking a quick sip. "I have homework," I said turning around trying to get away from a possible situation, _brothers not here to protect you_ I thought turning around.

The punch caught me by surprise; I never realized how much it hurt brother until that punch that landed on my back. Father must have gotten a couple more by the time the front door opened. "Help!" I screamed as another kick landed on my stomach. "Adam?" I heard the reply and seconds later he was by my side. "What did you do!" Joseph screamed at father, glaring at him "you said you would only hit me!" he screamed again.

"We thought you ran away" father smirked; I started crying at this point from sheer fear. "If you still need to I'm here" Joseph said glancing quickly over at me. "Never mind" father said picking up his bottle of whisky and leaving the room. "Are you ok?" Joseph asked looking at me with deep concern. "I'm just scared and a little sore" I replied, "let me help you up" brother said lending me his hand, within a few steps we arrived at my room. "Pack a bag with some clothes and wait for me to get you" Joseph said. "Are we leaving?" I said looking into his eyes. He gave a quick nod and went to his room.

"Ok guys I'm just going to run a quick stop and I'll meet you back at the bureau" a blonde female said to her 2 male friends and solo female friend breaking me out the past. "Ok JJ" came a reply from the lanky brown haired man, Spencer Reid. "Lets go," said the other female Emily Prentiss. "Ya, kid doesn't need to stare longer" came the reply from the darker skinned man named Morgan. Once the group separated I took one glance at the photo, _this is for you_, and put it into my pocket I got up from the bench and followed JJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok guys I'm just going to run a quick stop and I'll meet you back at the bureau" I said to my colleagues and friends before turning the corner towards the near by bookstore. As I entered my thoughts drifted towards Spence, his gift for reading a single book in a matter of minutes. _What to buy him?_ I thought, I walked down a narrow space between two bookshelves and found a book on philosophy and decided that book would do.

_One day JJ and he'll figure out its you sending these books, you should just tell him how you feel_ the annoying thought floated into my head. _Why did I fall for someone who probably doesn't like me back? _I shook my head and went towards the cash and paid for the book. I looked down at my phone, it read 2:00, _and damn I was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago_. I went into my contact list to phone Morgan when I felt a cloth placed over my mouth, the smell indicated that is was chloroform. I went to scream but suddenly the world started blurring and my last thoughts were of Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

*Any places mentioned are made up but if they exist then I give credit to those who named them

*Also reviews would be greatly appreciated!

_A Few weeks ago_

The team sat in the conference room, waiting for Hotch to arrive. "Man, its 8:00 am he calls us this early and he is not even here?" Morgan complained with a scowl. "You know considering the number of times Hotch has been here on time versus the times he hasn't, he has never been this late" Spencer Reid stated earning him looks from the rest of the team.

"Come on he does have Jack to take care of and he probably got the call last minute and had to find somewhere for him to stay, this early" JJ said glaring at Morgan with the last part. Emily Prentiss continued to stare at the ceiling apparently as oblivious to the conversation as the man sitting next to her David Rossi. For the next few minutes all that was heard was Garcia entering the room and turning on her computer.

"Hello, sorry I'm late now lets look at the profile," said Aaron Hotchner handing out folders to everyone and motioning for Garcia to get the pictures up on the screen. "We have three victims" Hotchner began. Looking at the folder Prentiss said, "the first victim is 35 year Jason Manuez, he has black hair and brown eyes". "The second victim is Robert Grey, 39 years old, black hair and brown eyes" supplied Morgan. "The third victim is Joey Lou also 38 years old and has black hair and brown eyes" said Rossi.

All photos of the victims promptly showed up on the screen. "All the victims died in the surrounding area of our city, the first victim was found in Hunts Park, the second in an alley behind a local bar and the third was found on the side of the road near an unused building" Hotchner stated and again photos of the dump sites promptly appeared.

"JJ make sure this doesn't get to the media unless we need to", "Prentiss, Morgan and Reid go over the information and start making a profile, Garcia help them by establishing a connection between the victims and Rossi and I will go over to the morgue to find out the medical history" Hotchner stated.

_Hotch and Rossi_

"Dr. Olman what can you tell us about the three victims?" Rossi asked once they arrived at the morgue and introduced themselves. "The first victim, Jason died around 1:39 am Wednesday June 15, from a stab wound to the abdomen he was dead in minutes" the doctor said looking at the folder. "There were no drugs in his system, but there was a small amount of alcohol and no other signs of injury, save a few healed injuries from his younger days" the doctor added.

"The second victim, Robert died around midnight on Wednesday June 22, again a stab wound but this time it nicked an artery and there was again no drugs and no alcohol in his system". "Also there was no other injuries," the doctor said. "The third victim, Joey died on Wednesday June 29, also died because of a stab wound to the abdomen". "Again no drugs, alcohol or injures" the doctor stated looking up at the two BAU agents. "If we can get photocopies of the report that would be helpful," Hotchner asked the doctor.

"Certainly, just a second" the doctor replied, disappearing into another room. "So, Wednesday seems like an important date" Rossi said to Hotchner. "The method of killing is also similar" Hotch added. "Here you are, anything else" Dr. Olman said with a pleased smile. "No that's all thanks for your help" Hoch said shaking hands with the doctor after Rossi. "Your welcome" came the reply as they headed out the door.

"Ill drive" Rossi said to Hotch, "you look tired". "Thank you, Jack had another nightmare last night, I barley got any sleep" Hotch glanced at him. "We'll also stop to get coffee for everyone" Rossi added in before driving off.

_Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, Garcia_

"Ok my lovelies I'm heading back to my lair to look over the victims history I'll call if I find something," Garcia said standing up and walking towards the door. "Or you could walk over here" Morgan stated with a chuckle as Garcia turned and gave him a 'don't go there' look. "I'm going to find a map and start a geographical profile," Reid stated leaving the room shortly after Garcia. "Guess that leaves us" Prentiss said. "Yup" Morgan replied.

"So based on the dump sites, and no murder weapon he is organized" Prentiss said looking over the folder again. "Judging by the pictures the victims are between 5 feet 5 inches and 6 feet tall and have a good build to them, therefore the unsub is probably around 6 feet or taller and has a very good build in order to kill with only one go" Morgan added. "But they could have been drugged" Prentiss added. "We can also guess his age is between 25 to 40 years old and he is male," Prentiss added. The room went silent after as they both re-read the general information.

"Ok guys" Reid said walking into the room and paused waiting for a response. "What do you got kid?" Morgan asked. Reid ignored the nickname and set the map down. "So each dumpsite is within 15 minutes from each other," Reid said pointing the yellow stickies indicating the dumpsites. "So based on those times his comfort area is here," Reid stated pointing to a blue circle just outside the yellow. "It is a small area but statistically that is a lot of residential, public and empty buildings its around…." Reid said and stopped when he got glares from both Prentiss and Morgan.

_BAU team_

Hotch and Rossi walked in with the coffee and saw that Reid already completed the geographical profile and from the topic of the conversation the basic profile was already done and they were waiting on them and Garcia. "No one will go see the space movie weekend with me?" Reid asked, but the same reply of 'no' came from both Morgan and Prentiss.

"We have coffee for everyone" Hotch said, saving Reid from more glances. At this Reid's head shot up and Morgan and Prentiss just glanced up at Hotch and Rossi. "Has anyone heard Garcia?" Rossi asked. "Not yet" Morgan replied, "what did you guys find?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch took out the documents from the doctor and placed on the table. "All victims are Caucasian, had no drugs or alcohol in their system except the first one, but only a small amount and no defensive injuries, just one clean stab" Rossi said. "Victim one, Jason was 5 feet 8 inches and 190 pounds, victim two, Robert was 6 feet tall and 188 pounds and victim three Joey was 5 feet five inches and 194 pounds" Hotch added. "What do you guys have?" Hotch asked. Prentiss told them that he was organized, and there information confirmed their hunch that the unsub was around over 6 feet tall, well built and male. "Also judging by the many similarities its safe to assume that the unsub is killing someone who he believed has wronged him in the past through people that resemble him" Rossi added.

At that moment Morgan's phone rang, "Garcia you know that you could walk here" Morgan answered. "That would involve walking my sweets," replied Garcia, "I'm putting you on speaker baby cakes" Morgan said pushing a button and setting the phone on the table. "What do you have" Hotch asked, "well these three men have never crossed paths, even if they were born in this very city" replied Garcia. "That can't be all" Morgan cut in. "Of course not, after some digging I found that these men were all fathers, but because of negligent or abusive behavior the kids were taken away" Garcia added.

"Also the Child Services was hacked a few months back but the hack wasn't long and it was non-traceable so after a while they gave up" Garcia mention sounding a little more cheery. "Are you trying to find the hacker now?" Rossi asked even though he could guess the answer, "of course I should have an IP and name soon….." "Ok the IP address is registered to a Joseph Brant on 167 High Road" Garcia stated happily.

"Thanks baby cakes" Morgan said picking up the phone and pressing the off button. "Ok everyone we have a suspect now lets go" Hotch said standing up and walking out the door, the others quickly behind him.

They all filed into one SUV outside and 20 minutes later arrived at the suspect's house. "Reid and Morgan take the back of the house, we'll get the front," Hotch said. Prentiss and Rossi took the left side of the door and Hotch the other side. "FBI, open the door!" Hotch yelled and then proceeded to knock. Seconds later a young man opened the door, he was skinny and had ocean colored eyes and jet-black hair. The three agents held out there badges "I'm SSA Hotchner, and this is SSA Prentiss and Rossi" Hotch said replacing his badge afterwards, "are you Joseph Brant?" "No, I'm Adam his younger brother, is there something wrong?" the young man replied. "We just want to take him for some questions" Rossi replied the younger man. "Oh, ok one second" the young man said turning around "Joseph the FBI wants to talk to you" Adam said walking back into the house.

Suddenly the sound of something being turned over and running feet were heard indicating the suspect was on the run towards Reid and Morgan. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss reached for their guns and started running to the back of the house where Morgan and Reid were. "Stay here" Prentiss said before running off with the others. When she got to the back, the suspect was pointing the gun in the direction of Reid and Morgan, and in turn they had their guns drawn on him. They were right of his physique, he had to be at least 6 feet tall and around 200 pounds of muscle. "Drop your weapon now!" Morgan screamed. "Come on think about your younger brother" Reid said looking towards the direction of the house. "Do you want to die on this property in front of him?" Reid continued. "Going to jail is the same thing" Joseph replied not lowering his gun. "No, but if you co-operate we can help you get out sooner, and we can get you visitation rights for your brother" Reid said pleading. "Fine I'm only doing this for my brother" Joseph said lowering his gun, which Morgan immediately grabbed.

Minutes later Joseph was cuffed and driven by a state car to the interrogation room, "Nice going kid" Morgan said patting Reid on the shoulder, Reid replied with just a shrug. "So what's going to happen to my brother" Adam asked with concern. "Well if he co-operated he could do 20 to 25 years and he will be able to see you weekly ok" Prentiss replied the younger man.

After finishing up on the scene the team drove back to interrogate Joseph. Once they entered Hotch turned to Rossi and told him he will interrogate the man. "Ok" Rossi said grabbing the folders. A few minutes later and Rossi was on one side of the glass while the team remained on the other side.

"Ok, you said you would help so why did you kill these men?" Rossi asked getting to the point. "Its simple, they hurt their children" Joseph said with a reply, "like my father did to me and my brother". "Why now?" Rossi asked, "because I couldn't kill him myself all those years ago, and he just died a couple months back, his liver gave out" the man replied with a grin on his face "so going after the same people seemed to work". "What is so special about Wednesday" Rossi asked. "Oh that was the day that my brother and I ran away from our crazy old man" replied Joseph. "Just one last question what weapon did you use?" Rossi asked, "a simple kitchen knife, its in the trash bin behind my house" Joseph replied and Rossi stood up to leave. "One question, when can I see my brother?" the man asked. Hand on the door Rossi said, "the trial next week shouldn't take long so about another week" Rossi answered leaving the room.

_A week later_

The phone rang in Hotch's office, "Hotchner" he replied, "This is the prison warden James Hubert" the man on the other line answered back. "What's wrong" Hotch said, as it was unusual that the warden would call. "Well it concerns a man you captured last week, Joseph Brant" the warden said slowly, concerned Hotch replied "ok what about him". "Sir, he was found dead in his cell, apparently his cell mate killed him for unknown reasons" James Hubert replied. "Ok thank you" Hotch said hanging up his phone.

Hotch stepped out of his office, "everyone in the conference room for a second" he called to his team. Moments later everyone filed into the room, getting to the point Hotch turned around and said "Joseph Brant was found dead this morning, Reid since you talked him into coming with us you will go with me to tell his brother". Everyone stared wide-eyed in shock that someone would kill a young and troubled man. Slowly the team filed out leaving only Reid and Hotch "ok lets go" Hotch stated to the younger man. A few minutes later and they arrived at the house they visited only a week earlier.

"Adam it's the FBI can you open the door" Hotch said after knocking on the door. "Hello agents" Adam said opening the door, "what can I do for you". "I think you may want to sit down," Hotch said and Adam seemed to pale, like he knew the answer. Once they entered the living room and sat down Reid spoke up and said "I'm so sorry to say this but they found your brother this morning…..dead." Shock spread on the younger brothers face followed by tears, "what, but, but he was not a bad man, he he always protected me when we were kids…." Adam stopped there a cried for a few minutes. Both agents just looked at each other, sadness apparent in their eyes. "Again were sorry, we'll let ourselves out," Hotch said standing up, Reid following after him. After the door closed Adam stopped crying and glared at the spot where Reid was sitting, "its all your fault he's dead," he mumbled to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present day_

I opened my eyes, and looked around the unfamiliar place, _what happened _I thought when I remembered being attacked on the street. I went to scream for help but noticed my mouth was duct taped and my hands were bound.

Suddenly the door opened and a young man appeared, he had such striking blue eyes and black hair that just stared at him. "Glad to see your awake" he said, "the names Adam, Adam Brant I don't know if you know me from a few weeks back" he said removing the duct tape. "Are you going to kill me, I know your name and face" I said trying to sound confident. "Nope your just bait I want revenge on the man that was responsible for my brothers death, a certain Spencer Reid" the young man replied with a smirk. "No" I replied, fear in my voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds**

*Thank you to everyone who has taken there time to read, and put this story on alerts, I didn't expect this many readers, again reviews are always welcomed

*More thanks to blackandblueangel and sarweber22 for reviewing!

_BAU_

"Hey anyone seen JJ?" Morgan asked looking at both Reid's and Prentiss' desk," "she said she only needed to make a quick stop, but its already been half an hour". "Maybe she stopped by home?" Prentiss asked with a shrug. "We'll tell Hotch if she doesn't show up in another hour," Reid said going back to the pile of folders on his desk.

Slowly an hour passed and the clock on the wall read 3:30 pm. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss got p from their work and walked up the stairs to Hotch's office and knocked on the closed door, "come in" Hotch called from inside. Morgan entered first while Reid and Prentiss stayed by the door. "Is something wrong?" Hotch asked glancing from each member keeping a stoic look on his face. "Its JJ, we went for lunch almost 2 hours ago and she hasn't showed up or called" Morgan answered sounding concerned. "Ok, Prentiss go to her apartment and she if she is still there, Morgan and Reid get back to the reports" Hotch said turning back to his work.

"Ok guys I'm going to check her apartment call me if she calls" Prentiss said passing by Reid and Morgan's desk. "Will do" Morgan answered back. "I hope she's at home" Reid said sounding deeply concerned. "Me to, kid, me to" Morgan said looking just as concerned.

_Adam and JJ_

I looked around the room I was stuck in, it had only a mattress and a small bucket, but the room was the size of a typical basement. I was currently curled up on the mattress sobbing, _how could I do this to Reid_ I was only bait. He somehow guessed that Reid cared for me and decided to use me, or maybe I was just convenient. I loved Reid but I never saw him show any affection towards me, maybe this Adam guy noticed it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked into the freezer and grabbed out a Mac and Cheese and put into to the microwave, _I don't need her starving_. I was so close to getting revenge on Spencer for killing my brother. _My brother never did anything it's fathers fault _I thought. I reached into the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water, took the Mac and Cheese out of the microwave and headed towards the basement.

I walked down the stairs and unlocked the basement door, JJ seemed to have been crying, as her face was flushed. At the sound of the door she looked up, she looked almost defeated. "Here eat" I said to her putting the food near the mattress, "why me?" she asked looking down. "I saw how you and Spencer look at each other, you both seem to care deeply about each other like my brother and I did" I replied not bothering to hide anything. I only needed Reid, "now eat your food," I said turning around and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I glanced at the Mac and Cheese and my stomach growled, _I don't think he would poison me _I thought taking a bite of the food. A few moments later I finished the food, my stomach thankful for the meal. _I miss the team and Reid, I hope they find me before Reid does, I don't need him getting hurt_. I lay down and dozed off with that thought in mind. Footsteps and the door opening and closing awakened me. "If you stay still this won't hurt much" Adam said sitting by bed. I noticed then he had a knife and a jar, "what are you going to do?" I asked suddenly terrified, he said he wouldn't kill me but he said nothing about hurting me. "I just need some of your blood to write a letter, it will seem more authentic" the man replied. "You do this and you will be free sooner ok," he said holding of the knife, looking almost sympathetic.

I sighed and he reached out and grabbed the palm of my hand, and held it over the jar. He made a slash on the palm of my hand, it stung for a moment and then a dull throb took over as I watched my blood drip into the jar. After a few minutes he grabbed the jar, "I'll bring something for your hand" he said disappearing once again.

I just stared at my hand, _he's just angry, he's not so bad_ I kept telling myself that over and over, eventually he walked back in the room with some gauze. "Here give me your hand," he said, and I reached my hand out. After making sure it was sufficiently tied he said, "need anything, maybe water," he said his blues eyes matching mine. "I'm good" I replied and he left seconds later. _Save me _I thought as I lied down and fell asleep.

_Prentiss_

Prentiss parked outside the 20-story apartment that JJ lived in and walked over to the reception desk inside. "What can I do for you today" the bright, cherry girl from behind the counter asked. I pulled out my badge, "I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, have you seen a blonde women named Jennifer Jareau come in here today?" the women asked. "Nope, I just started my shift but if you want," the women glanced at the computer and typed something in. "4th floor, number 407" she replied looking up from the computer. "Thank you" Prentiss replied and headed up the stairs.

Moments later Prentiss arrived at room 407 and knocked on the door, "JJ it's me Emily are you home?" she asked hoping for an answer. When none came, she knocked again, paused and then left pulling out her cell phone. "Morgan, it's Emily, no she's not home I'm going to where we had lunch, ok, bye" Prentiss hung up, walked towards her car and headed towards where they had lunch that day.

_Reid_

"Hey kid, stop calling, if she hasn't pick up on the fifth try she probably won't on the next" Morgan stated sounding annoyed. "Actually it was my seventh attempt" I responded, putting my cell back. "I'm going to see if Garcia got a trace," I said getting up. "Reid, she' fine" Morgan told me as I walked away. I could tell he was concerned for me as well. _I hope she's alright, I never told her how much I cared about her, I just want to tell her, people always leave me I just want her to stay_, I thought. "Got anything?" I asked entering her office. "Sorry my junior G-man, her cells off not a trace to be found" she responded

"We'll find her," she said looking at me with the same amount of concern. "Your right" I said trying to smile. "Thanks" I said leaving, when I returned to my desk I noticed Morgan looked more troubled than when I left. "Morgan what's wrong" fear laced my voice. "JJ is not at her apartment, Emily went to go look where we had lunch today" he replied. The clock struck five by the time Prentiss returned, "got anything for us" Morgan asked. "There is no really good news, I'm grabbing Hotch and Rossi meet in the conference room in five" she said walking towards their offices. Morgan started walking towards the conference room shortly after her.

I was terrified, obviously JJ wasn't dead, or else Emily would have called, but what happened, I thought getting up and following Morgan towards the conference room.

_BAU_

10 minutes later Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch entered the conference room. "Ok Prentiss told me what happened and asked me to tell you" Hotch said remaining as stoic as ever. "Prentiss walked the surrounding area and found JJ's cell phone on the street corner, it was smashed" Hotch stated looking over and each member. Morgan looked shocked, Reid looked deeply concerned, even Rossi looked worried and Emily looked just about to cry again.

"Just before I came in here I called a CSI team to collect evidence at the scene," Hotch stated to the group. "Everyone should go home and rest. I'll call with any news, no arguments" Hotch stated and slowly everyone pilled out. "Sorry Hotch, I'm not leaving" Reid said sounding very serious. "I'm going to tell Garcia and I'll stay with him," Morgan said standing up. "Plus you look tired get some rest I call you if we get anything" Morgan said after Reid left the room. Hotch stopped and thought about the offer for a moment. "Fine, but if your tired I expect both of you to go home and sleep" Hotch said nodding and exiting the room.

_Reid_

I exited the room just before with Morgan, "Kid, I'm just going to tell Garcia what we were told," Morgan said walking past my desk and down the hall. I sat down at my desk and stared straight ahead, _please don't leave me, hang on JJ I'm coming, stay strong_ I thought. A few minutes later Morgan returned, "I told Garcia and she said she would stay also just in case anything comes up," Morgan said sitting down at his desk. "She's tough don't worry" Morgan said looking at me a small smile on his face. "You're right," I said feeling a little more confident.

A couple hours passed, Morgan and I were playing cards and chess, "are you sure you don't cheat?" Morgan asked chuckling. "No I'm just better" I replied smirking. Suddenly an agent from the front desk appeared, "which one of you is Spencer Reid?" he asked glancing from me to Morgan. "I am" I replied stepping forward. "There is a letter for you" the man said handing me said letter. "Thanks" I said as the man walked away. I gave the letter a weird look before opening it the letter, before even reading it I was shocked that the letter was written in what looked to be blood. "Is that…"? Morgan asked, "I think so" I replied. "Here it reads," I said glancing down a the letter:

Dear Spencer,

You killed my brother, the very man who protected and raised me better than my father. He was the reason I kept living, he was only messed up because of the abuse he took for me! So I took someone very special to you. Will you trade your life for hers, the way my brother traded his for me? If so come down to Hunts Park at 11:00 pm, alone and no one close by and no weapons. Leave your car with the keys inside for JJ, along with your cell phone so she can call the team. Remember alone and at 11:00 pm.

Thankful,

The younger brother

PS: You and your brain should know who I am.

"Ok, Morgan can you get this to Garcia for me so she can she if the ink is blood?" I asked. "Don't do anything stupid, ok wait for me here" he replied taking the letter and jogging down the hall. I glanced at the clock, it read 10:30 and I looked down the hall again, Morgan just disappearing out of sight. I grabbed my sweater, wrote something quickly on a piece of paper and ran down the stairs to the parking lot, putting the keys in the ignition and driving off without any second thoughts or regrets, _I'm coming JJ_.

_Morgan_

"Hey baby cakes I got some good news," Morgan said entering the multi computer office. "What can the Goddess do for you tonight" she replied cheerily. "Reid received a letter could you possibly take it to someone and trace the ink?" Morgan asked rushed. "Why certainly, wait is that blood?" she asked concerned. "That's what I need to find out, now I got to get back before Reid does something crazy," he replied running out of the room. Morgan run back to the office spaces but noticed it was empty. It was then he saw a note on his desk, 'I'm sorry' it read in Reid's handwriting. "Shit" Morgan said grabbing out his phone.

"Hotch" said the man on the other line. "Its Morgan, we, well Reid received a letter from the unsub, stating that Reid come alone and exchange his life for JJ's so I ran it to Garcia and when I got back he was gone" Morgan said in a rushed tone. "Ok I'll get everyone be there soon" Hotch replied hanging up. "Its all my fault" Morgan said into the phone still in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

_BAU_

Hotch, Rossi and Emily all arrived some time around 11:00 pm and sat down in the conference room, along with Garcia and Morgan who were already waiting for them. "Before sending the letter off I scanned it and here it is," Garcia said after everyone sat down. The three-team members looked up at the screen and read the letter. "Is that red ink or?" Prentiss asked not able to finish the sentence. "That's what were waiting for" Morgan replied tiredly. "Ok, so obviously Reid knows who took her" Rossi commented pointing to the bottom of the letter. "He also never wanted JJ, it was all about Reid" Hotch commented still looking calm and collected. "What's the last case we had that involved two brothers that Reid also had involvement in killing?" Hotch asked around the room. "Well he did get two but those were single children" Morgan answered thoughtfully looking down at the table.

"So it must be someone who he caught but died later, maybe in prison?" Prentiss asked. Suddenly all heads turned towards the screen again. "Oh my gosh it's him!" Morgan exclaimed, shocked, and eyes widening as the scenario played out in his head. "Who?" Garcia asked, suddenly everyone in the room seemed to remember the last case they took. "It's Adam Brant" Hotch said looking at the rest of the team. "What do we do," Garcia asked around looking terrified. "Well you can dig up his address, the rest of us will have to wait for the phone call" Hotch stated, no one liking the waiting part.

_Reid, Adam and JJ _

_This is crazy, but we do crazy things for the people we love_ Reid told himself over and over until he reached the park and parked the SUV."Ok" he said turning off the car and leaving his cellphone and keys on the front seat. Reid stepped out into the warm autumn night, heading towards the nearest park bench. No second thoughts or regret in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok JJ remember, I take Reid, don't do anything stupid and once were out of sight you head towards the car he left for you and you can phone who ever you want and be gone" I said again. _Luckily she hasn't found out this is only a stolen car that cannot be connected to me. _She kept her head down and nodded, once we got closer to the park she said "can I at least say something to him" she asked looking at me in the eye, well sort of because of the blindfold. "Fine but no hints" I replied. After a few minutes we arrived at the park.

"Ok here we are and look Reid's already here" I said, parking he car and taking off her blindfold, noticing her eyes were rimmed with tears. I steeped out of the car and walked to her side opening the door and grabbing her arm. We started walking closer to Reid when I said, "Good evening Reid, glad to see you're alone" he seemed to jump from his seat at my voice. "It is you, Adam, have you hurt her?" he asked sounding more confident than he looked. "Nope I don't care for her only you," I answered. "She has something to say quickly before we leave," I stated pushing her a little ahead to meet him. "Spence, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I love you," she said quickly. "JJ, I love you to but its my fault and not yours" he replied sadness in his eyes. They hugged for a brief moment before I interrupted, "Ok Spencer lets go" I said grabbing him by the arm, quickly checking for a weapon and once I found none I lead him towards the car and left JJ standing alone in the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I almost glanced back over at Reid and Adam, but thought it was better not to. I immediately spotted the SUV parked near the path way up ahead. _Well I better hurry it's my time to save Reid_ I thought jogging towards the SUV. I arrived and the door was open and I found the cellphone and keys on the seat. I got into the car closed the door and dialed the first number in my head.

"Morgan" stated the voice on the other line; "Its JJ" was all I could manage, "I'm putting you on speaker" was his response. _Oh God do they hate me? _ I questioned myself. "JJ are you ok" came the concerned voice from Garcia._ Maybe they don't hate me_, "I'm fine but he got Reid, actually Reid didn't put up a fight" I said tears welling up in my eyes. _What have I done_?

"Firstly this is not your fault JJ and secondly drive safe you can tell us everything when you get here" Hotch said sounding like a concerned parent. "Ok, be there soon" I said hanging up, _but it is my fault_ I said the tears pouring like a faucet. I sat there sobbing for a while before realizing this won't save Spence. I quickly wiped the last remaining tears, put the keys in the ignition and drove off to the rest of the team.

_Reid and Adam_

"Ok let's take my car and not the one JJ came in" Adam said to Reid leading him away from the center of the park and towards the less popular part of the park. "What next" Reid asked as they slowly made their way to Adam's car. "Well you will be punished for the death of my brother Joseph" came the reply. Once they reached the car Adam placed the blindfold on Reid before letting him into the car. Once they got in the car and started driving Adam said "to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do, I've planned this day for weeks but now that you're here I don't quite know".

_BAU_

The second the elevator door chimed opened the whole team moved from the conference room to the elevator in a matter of seconds. JJ stepped out the elevator only to be greeted with a hug from a crying Garcia, "your safe" she sobbed. JJ was taken aback a bit but hugged the sobbing women back. "Glad your safe," said Morgan, Rossi and Emily. "I'm safe but now we need to get Reid back" JJ said determined. "Do you need to get a hospital?" Hotch asked the messed up looking women. "Nope just a scratch" JJ responded showing her right palm, "he used the blood for the letter if you wondered" she added pulling her hand back.

"Ok everyone we got to get Reid back lets head up to the conference room and see if Garcia got any hits and we'll hear JJ's side of this ordeal" Hotch said still remaining strong and stoic. Moments later the team reassembled in the conference room, "ok JJ when your ready" Rossi said with concern in his voice, and trying not to look at the empty seat. JJ took a deep breath and explained how she was just about to call Morgan and apologize for being late when she was knocked out with chloroform. Then she woke up in a basement, and he fed her and even after using her blood for the letter he bandaged it. "Also I wasn't able to see the house but the car is an old blue Pontiac Sunfire, the first letters were PZ3" JJ added at the end.

"So he seems nicer than his brother" Prentiss said after JJ finished speaking. "Or it could be an act" Hotch butted in. The room silenced after these two different comments when Garcia said, "ok the old address belongs to someone else, he practically put the house up for a few thousand dollars and it sold within days" Garcia said. "And there is no other place listed and as for the car it was stolen 5 days ago" Garcia added sounding more and more dreadful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

*thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read this story

_BAU_

"Ok everyone its close to 2:00 am, and we've gotten no where, lets take a break, head home, rest up and meet back here in the morning" Hotch stated looking at the weary team members. "But Hotch" Morgan began, before being interrupted by JJ, "Morgan, he's right were running on empty, we can't focus on anything in this state". "Fine, but if anything pops up we get a call right away" Morgan said, frustration burning in his eyes. Slowly each member piled out of the room, each glancing at the empty chair or empty desk where Reid usually sat. At the elevator Emily caught up with JJ, who stayed behind to ask Hotch something "hey you've had a rough day let me give you a ride," she offered. "Sure" JJ said, and Emily noticed just how bothered she was by this situation. In the car Emily dared to ask, "You really love him, huh?"

JJ's cheeks flushed red for a second, "I do" she replied looking down with a grin on her face. "Were going to get him back" Emily said, "oh, reach under the seat" she added. JJ did as she was asked and found the book on philosophy she bought earlier. "I didn't tell the team, I saw this and realized how deeply you cared for him," Emily said, her eyes never leaving the road. "Thank you" JJ said. "Emily can I ask you something?" JJ said staring at the floor of the car.

"Anything sure" Emily answered not liking where this was going. "Do you guys blame me for what happened to Reid, is it my fault that he's been taken again" JJ asked, and when Emily glanced at her she noticed JJ was crying. "Of course not, he could have easily taken me or Morgan and as for Reid, no one forced him to go he went because he loves you, he rather be hurt than you, a typical guy thing" Emily replied hoping that would help her broken friend. The rest of the car ride passed in silence until Emily stopped in front of the apartment. "Thank you Emily" JJ said stepping out of the car and into her apartment building.

_JJ_

"Thank you Emily" I said stepping out of the car, not waiting for a response back. I heard the car pull away as I entered my apartment building; _it feels like ages since I've been home_. I took the elevator to the fourth floor and unlocked the door to my room and stepped inside. I leaned my back against the door and cried, not bothering to stop until I couldn't cry anymore. I rubbed my eyes and got off the floor looking at the clock, it read 2:45 am. I walked into my kitchen and poured a glass of water, soothing my dry throat. "Well, I better try to sleep" I mumbled to myself.

It was then I realized that my clothes were actually quite filthy, from sitting on the ground in that basement. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my pair of pajamas. It was also then that I realized that was last meal was Mac and Cheese; I didn't bother eating the Chinese Hotch ordered for everyone. _But how can I eat, knowing he's not safe?_ I thought. I walked back into the kitchen and opened my fridge, nothing appealing to me so I reached for my glass, poured some more water and headed into my bedroom to try and sleep.

"Its all your fault JJ, you've gotten my the one man I considered my brother kidnapped again, and this time he might die!" Morgan screamed at me, face red with anger. "You've got the man I consider a son kidnapped again JJ!" Hotch screamed joining Morgan. "How could you JJ, I trusted you and you did this, you know he loves you and this is how you pay him back!" Emily yelled. "This is all your fault" Rossi said in a lower voice than the others. "Why JJ?" Spencer asked, as a gun went off and Spencer fell back, blood seeping from his head.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed sitting straight up. It took a few minutes for my breathing and heartbeat to go down, "its just a dream" I told myself over and over. Once I calmed down enough I looked and the clock, 5:00 am. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen on my still trembling legs. I poured myself some water and sat down on an island stool. _There's no way I'm falling back to sleep, not after a nightmare like that_. I headed back into my room, changed out of my pajamas and into a clean pair of clothes. _I guess I'll head back to the BAU and start working, if Hotch asks I guess I'll lie_ I thought grabbing some money and headed towards my car and drove to the nearest coffee shop.

"Can I have an extra large coffee with some sugar and cream." I said to barista at the empty coffee shop. A minute and 2 dollars later, I exited the coffee shop and made my way to the BAU, hoping to find a lead, or something to take my mind off that nightmare. _He'll be fine, he's strong_ I told myself as I entered the building and headed up the elevator and over into my office.

I sat at my desk and worked on files and paperwork, checked emails and tried looking for clues as to where I was taken. It was not until 8:00 am that someone came into the office spaces. "JJ what are you doing here this early" came the voice of Hotch from the doorway. _You don't know early_ I thought, "Oh, well I just needed to work" I answered, not wanting to mention the nightmare. "JJ" Hotch started walking in and taking a seat, "if you need to talk I'm here to listen, as your boss and friend" he finished. _Do I tell him?_ "Well Hotch" I started but the elevator door chimed, "uh thanks for the offer," I said going back to my paperwork.

_BAU_

Hotch left JJ in her office and noticed Rossi walking up the stairs "You're here early, you do realize you could have slept" Hotch said looking at him. "Well I couldn't sleep plus I got some work to do, probably like JJ" Rossi answered looking at JJ's office. It was another 10 minutes before Morgan walked in with Garcia and another 5 minutes after that Prentiss walked in and sat at her office.

Hotch walked out his office a few hours later, giving everyone time to do their own work and walked to JJ and Rossi's office and told them to come to the conference room in 10 minutes. He walked down to the stairs and announced the same thing to Morgan and Prentiss and told Morgan to bring Garcia as well. 10 minutes later they all assembled in the conference room, the lack of one member made more apparent by the empty seat. "Ok everyone listen, JJ and Garcia work on tracking down possible addresses" Hotch announced and the two women promptly left the room. "Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi work on a profile of Adam Brant, we need to know more about him," Hotch said standing up. "What about you" Rossi asked before Hotch left the room, "I need to tell Strauss about what's going on" he replied simply, leaving the room.

_Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi_

"Well most, actually all we really know about him came from his brother" Prentiss said pulling out Joseph Brant's file from her bag. "How do you have his file?" Rossi questioned, giving her a suspicious look. "I decided pretty much what Hotch said last night so I went to the records room, and pulled the file to re-read" Prentiss admitted glaring at him. "Well what's in there?" Morgan asked.

"Let's see," she said looking down at the folder, "ok he's 6 years younger than his brother making him 28 years old" she said glancing at Joseph's birth year. "The mother walked out two years after that, her husband was an abusive drunk who rarely worked, and Joseph was really the one who raised Adam." Prentiss added. "In the report Joseph stated he took the abuse so his brother wouldn't, it was until the father hit Adam for the first time that they left." She mentioned looking up from the report. "Joseph said that after that he dropped out of school he took care of his brother and helped him through school" Prentiss added.

"So it's obvious that Adam looked up to his brother and saw him as a protector." Morgan said after listening to what Emily said. "And once he was gone, something inside him snapped" Rossi added. "Then he went after the one person who he felt was responsible for taking his brother away," Prentiss remarked. "So now he's completely unpredictable, he could kill Reid or anyone else and he is very unstable, he can seem nice and charming and the next second he can snap and hurt somebody" Morgan said trying not picture the worst possible scenario for Reid.

_Garcia and JJ_

"Welcome to my lair" Garcia said pulling up another chair for JJ in her multi-computer room. "I'm going to continue looking for security cameras at the park, if you can pull up a map and try to guess how long the car ride was and draw a perimeter then we'll combine our work after" Garcia said to JJ with a cheery simile. "Sounds good" JJ said sound more confident that she could help. All that could be heard for an hour was Garcia's typing and JJ's mumbling. "I'm going to grab coffee, want some" Garcia offered, "yes please" JJ answered stretching. Garcia returned 10 minutes later and noticed JJ had dozed off, "I'll leave her" Garcia said sitting back down and continued searching. Soon Garcia heard mumbling coming from JJ "no please, don't shoot, no please shoot me". "Hey JJ wake up" Garcia said shaking her friend. Slowly JJ came around, "sorry must have dozed off thanks for the coffee" JJ added not seeming to remember what she as dreaming.

Before Garcia could ask JJ, her computer started beeping wildly. She rolled back to her computer and saw on the screen Reid walking with another man towards a red Mini Cooper, "gotcha" Garcia said dancing in her chair. She then made another couple of clicks and a license plate number popped up. "I'll get Hotch" JJ said running out the room.

_BAU_

Garcia and JJ joined Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi in the conference room, with Hotch coming in minutes later. "What do you have baby cakes" Morgan asked looking from an overly excited Garcia to a happier looking JJ. "Ok I looked at the surveillance tapes and found the car that Adam used to transport Reid, than I cross referenced the license plate and got the old address but I followed the car with street cameras and narrowed it down to 2 streets Pine and Gate each street has 10 houses, sorry that's best I could do" Garcia admitted. "That's better than nothing," Morgan said giving Garcia a sympathetic look. "Ok everyone we have a general idea of where Reid is, now I know you want him back but by looking at everyone your all dead tired" Hotch stated, "go home rest up and meet back here at 8:00 am" he finished.

"But Hotch," Morgan started, "but what? What if you can't think fast enough, or miss your target, or you get injured or you get in the way," Hotch said louder than he wanted to. "This is hard for me to but think about it we'll be more ready to help him if were in top shape" Hotch added walking out of the room, followed reluctantly by the rest of the team, no one wanting to leave Reid to a dangerous and unstable kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

*Sorry for not posting for a while, I had a severe case of writers block

_Reid and Adam_

A few moments later they arrived at the house. "Here we are" Adam told me helping me out of the car and taking off my blindfold. I only got a quick glance before he pushed me ahead towards the door but that was all I needed, it was a one story house near what looked to be the middle of the street and the address was 420. Once inside I was lead past the living room to the right and the kitchen to the left, straight towards the bedroom but just before he lead me to the right down the hall towards a door with a lock. "In you go" he said opening the door and pushing me in and locking the door. I took a step forward and felt the floors underneath me disappear.

"Ahhhh!" I yelped out in surprise drawing my foot back, hoping Adam didn't hear the noise. This time I put my foot down slowly and found a step and another until I reached the basement floor. I felt panic rise, it was dark; pitch black, I quickly fumbled around the wall looking for a switch thankfully I found one. Light filled the room and my panic began to slowly disappear. I noticed that is was a fairly large space but only filled only with a bucket and a mattress. I headed towards the mattress and sat down _ok now I just have to last through what he has in store and make it back to the team and JJ_.

I lay down on the mattress attempting to fall asleep because who knew what could happen tomorrow. But my thoughts went towards the team, Emily, my most trusting friend who was like the older sister I never had. Morgan, the caring but annoying brother I never had. Rossi, my mentor and the man I looked up to and respected and Hotch the trusting and caring boss who was the closest person I had to a father figure. Last but not least JJ, I never realized until after a few years that the feelings I had for her went beyond friendship. I loved her and cared for her but until tonight I never realized that she felt the same way. I have always been alone, bullied for my intelligence and also hated for it.

I never thought anyone would love me for me, the weird and quiet outcast that was always younger than everyone. My family was torn apart by my father leaving and my mother's schizophrenia getting worse. I have always been afraid of inheriting it but with JJ I forget about all these problems. She seems to make life easier to live and to go forward everyday. I eventually fell asleep my thoughts of JJ and the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the kitchen thinking about ways to hurt Reid like he hurt my brother. My brother was protecting those families by killing the people who hurt them. My brother was not evil he was doing acts of good. _But that was like what Spencer did with his job he put criminals away to protect the country, just like my brother_ I thought. _But he put away my brother and allowed him to be killed_ _and he should pay like the others _the other voice commented. I looked around the dark house and thought about all the ways I could take revenge until I had a plan formed. A few moments later I decided that was the best plan and headed towards the bedroom and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up a little stiff from lying on the mattress all night. I sat up and stretched my muscles walking around the room, my head pounding from the lack of caffeine. _I wonder what's going to happen today _I thought looking around the basement. The sound of the door being creaked open filled the silence, footsteps were heard descending the stairs and the figure of Adam appearing moments later. "Good morning Spencer" he said, "can I get you anything, coffee maybe?" "Uh, sure" I said taken aback by the kindness. "Ok" he replied turning around and heading back out.

_He doesn't seem so bad; maybe he is just keeping me here to worry the team?_ I hoped I just needed to survive so I can see JJ again. A few moments later and Adam came down with coffee and a bowl of sugar and milk, "hurry up and drink" he sneered, "We got a big day ahead of us." _He seems different from when he left for coffee; this doesn't look good_ my mind documented this fact for later. When I finished he grabbed the cup and the sugar and said "Ok I'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll get started" he mentioned walking away.

_His whole personality changed, he was nice when he left and angrier when he came back, he could have a split personality_ I thought profiling him. A little later Adam came back with a video camera and computer. "Ok, I decided that since I had one last chance to talk to my brother you will have one last chance to talk to your team" he said pulling out a cellphone. "Hi can I speak to Agent Hotchner?" Adam asked into the phone. "Hi this is Adam if you want to see your Agent one last time you will gather your team around a computer in five minutes" he said hanging up the phone, not waiting for a response. "Ok Spencer we have five minutes" Adam told me setting up the camera and computer.

_BAU_

"OK team I just got a call from Adam, were going to have a webcam chat with Reid" Hotch said to his team, a mixture of shock, relief and worry was present on their faces. Moments later they were gathered around in Garcia's office, "be ready to trace the IP address" Hotch told Garcia. A beep came from the computer and suddenly Reid's face and Adams popped up on the screen. "Hello ladies and gentlemen how are you" Adam asked. "Just let us speak to Reid" Hotch responded, "well I'm fine thanks for asking, now here's how its going to work, Reid will talk to you and you'll talk to him, no sharing any details or he will get hurt" Adam stated stepping away from the camera so Reid came into full view. "Hey guys" Reid said trying to smile. "Hey man are you ok, has he done anything to you" Morgan asked sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine and no" Reid responded, Hotch wrote something on a piece of paper. He might be giving hints so listen carefully the paper said. "Hey Hotch you know those 420 reports I had on my desk well one of them in the middle I think I missed something could look over for me, just in case" Reid said. "I think it was on a case of split personality," he stated. "A few more minutes" Adams voice came from the background. "Guy's I just wanted to say it was great to work with you guys, and as a side note Emily you might want to fix your Mini Cooper it looked dented when I came into work a few days ago, and I can I have a quick moment with JJ" Reid stated. Hotch motioned and everyone pilled out. "Be strong" Morgan said one last time leaving the room. "JJ, I love you please if anything happens you can have everything I own" Reid said tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you to, please be strong" JJ said crying before the camera cut out.

After everyone took a five-minute break from what they saw they meet in the conference room. "OK since Reid never had that many cases he probably was talking about a street address and the location of the house on that street" Hotch said. "And I don't own a Mini Cooper so Adam must" Prentiss said. "Also since I think Reid mentioned the split personality because that is what Adam is suffering from." Hotch added. "I'll look at what we had and what we just got and see if I can get a closer street match" Garcia said leaving the team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

*One more chapter after this and then I'll start a new story soon after

_BAU_

After looking at all the information given Garcia went to work to locate a better match on what information was also previously given, while Hotch and the team processed the new information with the team. "Ok, by the sounds of it Adam will kill Reid today, probably in the next few hours" Prentiss said trying to sound calm. "We also know that Adam most likely has a split personality or another mental disorder." Hotch added. "Which is not good because it all depends on what side of Adam will be in control in those final moments" Morgan added sounding very concerned. "But we will get to Reid before that happens" Rossi said looking at Morgan, also hoping what he said was true. "Spence will pull through this" JJ said appearing in the doorway, "Garcia found something" she added walking out the door.

Seconds later the team arrived at Garcia's office, "what's up baby cakes," Morgan asked pulling up a chair beside Garcia. "Well that address belongs to both streets but one is listed to a Brendon Shant on Pine and the other to a Fred West on Gate" she said looking at each team member. "Ok, Rossi and I will take the house that belongs to Brendon, Morgan and Prentiss take the house that belongs to Fred" Hotch said and within seconds the team left the offices.

Within minutes they grabbed what was needed, their vests and guns and headed towards the SUV's and without any second thought drove out to where they needed to be.

_Hotch and Rossi_

10 minutes later they arrived at Brendon's house, "Brendon Shant FBI open up" Hotch stated knocking on the door. "Can I help you officers?" Brendon said after opening the door. Hotch and Rossi glanced at each other before Rossi said "never mind wrong house." They both walked back to their cars and Hotch told Morgan that they had the wrong house and that they would be over to their location to help in a few minutes.

_Morgan and Prentiss_

"Ok Hotch" Morgan said to his earpiece pacing around the front of the house, not liking the waiting, not knowing what was happening. "He'll be fine" Prentiss said trying to calm Morgan down. "I know but what is going on in there?" Morgan said impatiently. Before Prentiss could answer him back the sound of a gunshot filled the surrounding silence.

"Screw this" Morgan said pulling out his gun and running towards the house. "Shot fired I'm following Morgan into the house" Prentiss said into her earpiece. "Be there in minutes, go ahead" came the response from the other line and she ran after Morgan towards the house.

_Reid and Adam_

Shortly after the video chat ended Adam cleaned up the equipment and without saying anything he left upstairs. _I hope the team got the hints_ he thought, hating to wait to be rescued. Minutes later Adam came back down the stairs with a gun, "it's time to end this" he said angrier than usual. "Please you don't have to do this, your already going to jail for a long time by holding 2 federal agents hostage, you could avoid the death sentence by giving yourself up" I said trying to plead with him. "That crap may have worked on my brother but it won't work on me" Adam responded walking slowly towards me and raising his gun.

I knew that I could hope to talk my way out of this, but if it came to a fight I would certainly lose. "Please you don't want to die like your brother do you?" I said trying again to plead with him. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't like being alone" he said still walking closer. "So your brother would have wanted you to die like this?" I asked. Time seemed to slow at this moment, his gun aimed directly at my heart and his finger on the trigger. Adam's finger pulled on the trigger and a gunshot went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

*last chapter and I'll be starting a new story soon

_Reid _

I saw his finger going for the trigger, I moved to the right, figuring getting injured was better than dying. The bullet hit my left shoulder and the pain knocked me back on to the floor, it felt like my shoulder was on fire, and the pain was intense. I put my right hand on my shoulder to stop the bleeding but soon the blood soaked through my shirt and my hand. My vision started blurring and the room was spinning the last thing I remember hearing was Morgan's voice shouting at me or was it Adam?

_BAU_

Prentiss arrived in the basement seconds after Morgan, "drop the gun!" Morgan was yelling when she arrived. "Drop the gun" she said after and then noticed Reid on the floor surrounded by blood. "Reid" she gasped and went to move forward. "Don't come any closer Agent" Adam said pointing the gun at Reid. "Drop your weapon I won't say it again" Morgan shouted moving closer. "He deserves to die, he killed my brother, my protector" Adam shouted.

"No one deserves to die, what happened to your brother was an accident, there was no way Reid could have known that would have happened" Morgan said looking at his bleeding friend. "I don't care, if I lost my brother, than you will lose your friend" Adam said, "I'm sorry," he said lifting his gun and aiming at Reid.

Adam was about to pull the trigger, but both Morgan and Prentiss' reflexes were quicker and they both shot Adam before he could shoot again. Morgan ran towards the unconscious Reid, "come on kid, wake up" he said finding that Reid had a weak pulse and was barely breathing. "Hotch, Rossi call an ambulance Reid is down" Prentiss said into the earpiece, knocking the gun away from Adam, checking his pulse and when she found none Prentiss ran towards Reid.

Minutes later Hotch and Rossi ran into the room with the paramedics in tow. "Move" the paramedics said checking Reid's pulse and breathing. The paramedics put Reid on the stretcher and headed up the stairs. "I'm going with him," Morgan said going after the paramedics towards the ambulance. "We'll meet you there" Hotch said before Morgan left, "I'll call JJ, pick her and Garcia up and meet you at the hospital" Prentiss said walking up the stairs with Hotch and Rossi. When they reached the SUV's they went there separate ways.

_Prentiss_

"Hey JJ its me" Prentiss said into the phone, "is Reid alright, please tell me" JJ replied in a hurried tone. "I'm coming to pick you up he was shot but he'll make, grab Garcia and meet me up front" Prentiss replied hanging up and driving faster than what the speed limit indicated. Minutes later she arrived and picked up Garcia and JJ, and drove off towards the hospital, calling Hotch on the way. "Hey I got JJ and Garcia any news?" Prentiss asked even though they probably just arrived. "Reid was taken into surgery as soon as they got here but they expect a full recovery" Hotch stated, "Ok thanks we should be there soon" Prentiss said hanging up the phone. "He's going to make it" Prentiss said and from the mirror she noticed JJ smiling in relief. The rest of the car ride passed in silence.

_JJ_

The car ride to the hospital felt like an eternity, even though Prentiss said he'd make it, she never said anything about where he was shot or the long-term damage. _Just the other day the man I love told me he loved me and now he's in the hospital_. As soon as we parked I ran to the front desk and then quickly walked towards where the team was, in the seating area near Reid's room. "Is he alright" I asked sitting across from Hotch, Rossi and Morgan. "He's just getting out of surgery, since the bullet was still lodged in his left shoulder and then they will do a quick blood transfusion and we should be able to see him tomorrow." Morgan said, "I already asked and we can stay here overnight" Hotch told me looking sympathetically.

_At least they fell asleep_ I thought looking at the team a few hours later. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep until I knew Reid was safe. "JJ you should try to sleep you look very tired" Hotch said breaking me out of my thoughts. "But how can I, it's my entire fault he's here, I got him injured" I replied tears welling in my eyes. "It's no one's fault he chose to save you" Hotch replied. "I never told you but, after Reid was taken I tried sleeping, but I had an awful nightmare, you and the team hated me and Reid ended getting shot and he died" I said crying.

When I stopped I said, "I haven't slept since, I just need to know he's safe." "I get it JJ, if you want I'll stay up with you until we can see him" Hotch offered. I took his offer and we talked the whole night, until the sun rose and the team woke up. After everyone woke up Morgan left to get us some breakfast and coffee, with Garcia who wanted to stop by the gift shop to get Reid a gift from all of us. We spent the morning talking about old cases until the doctor announced that Reid could have visitors as long as we didn't bother him too much. I was so relived, he was alive and we got to talk with him.

When we entered the room, Reid's left arm was in a sling, "can I leave yet," Reid said trying to figure out how he could escape. "Kid, you know that you have to stay here for a few days" Morgan said looking at him, "and I stole all your Jell-O," he confessed. Garcia ran up to Reid and gave him a hug and the stuffed toy. "Thanks" Reid said grabbing the stuff toy with his good arm. After everyone said there get better or glad your safe speech Hotch turned to the team and announced that Reid and I should have a little privacy.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault, this should have been me and not you" I said a tear dropping from my eye. Reid wiped the tear and said, "it's not your fault I chose to save you because I love you." "But.." I started to say but Reid interrupted "if anything it's my fault ok, look at you it looks like you haven't slept in days." "Reid you know how you been getting books from someone, well that's been me and I was going to give you this" I said handing him the book on philosophy. "I guessed" he replied taking the book and placing it beside the stuffed toy. "Thank you" he said looking into my eyes. I looked back at him and said; "I love you too" then we kissed briefly. It was the most perfect and beautiful moment of my life. "Get better Spence I'll be back later" I said walking out just as the doctor stepped in.

_Reid_

A couple of days and many visits later I was allowed to leave the hospital a day earlier, I think my complaining got to them. I never knew getting dressed with one arm was so difficult but slowly I made it out of the hospital, "Spence over here" JJ called from just down the walkway. "Hey thanks for picking me up," I said climbing into the car, "no problem" JJ replied leaving the hospital. "This isn't the way to my house," I said as we headed in a different direction. "Nope, you look to thin" she replied with a beautiful smile. Moments later we pulled up at a restaurant and together we enjoyed a delicious meal and a wonderful evening.


End file.
